


Write Me A Lullaby, I'll Write Your Dreams For Tonight

by Too_ManyFandoms



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, SO FLUFFY, at least it isnt angst, based off something i said to a friend, i dont know how to tag this, let me know if you like it???, like 2 weeks after my atl concert, pls, since when do i write things this fluffy, this is a mess, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_ManyFandoms/pseuds/Too_ManyFandoms
Summary: Just a very fluffy jalex one shot. Enough said.





	Write Me A Lullaby, I'll Write Your Dreams For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I promised an update of some kind, and I had this written up so here you go!  
> Let me know what you think of this/if you want to see more things like this

Jack was dozing lightly, head in Alex's lap. The back-to-back shows and constant travelling had finally caught up on the band, and they were grateful that tonight was a hotel night -they loved playing for their fans, loved meeting and talking to them, but they were in need of some well deserved rest.

Alex lightly ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair with the hopes of not disturbing him too much, Jack looked peaceful, even though Alex knew the younger male wasn't quite asleep yet. 

"Alex?" Jack mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. He yawned softly, leaning into Alex's touch some more. 

"Mhm?"

"We should write a lullaby and put it on an album. Or make a purely acoustic album," Jack replied sleepily, dark eyelashes fanning his cheeks as he blinked slowly. 

"We'll see. That's a great idea, get some rest though -we'll talk about it properly some other time. Or did you just want me to sing you to sleep, hmm?" Alex's tone took on a playful tone towards the end, his own exhaustion marring it a little. Both of Jack's ideas were great, Alex wasn't going to deny that or rule out the possibility. 

"'mkay. You know me so well," he replied, amused. "But you get some rest too, 'Lex." Jack shifted so that he was lying beside Alex, fitting himself against him tightly against him. 

"Love you, Jack," Alex murmured, pressing a kiss to Jack's hair, before nestling down as well. The older of the two wrapped an arm around Jack's slender waist and pulled him impossibly closer. 

"I love you too. Goodnight, 'Lex," Jack whispered, a sleepy smile on his face, eyes fluttering shut as he finally let himself fall asleep.

"Goodnight, J," Alex echoed, his own need for sleep eventually overcoming him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this/if you want to see more things like this!   
> Kudos/comments/suggestions keep me going as a writer so I'd love to hear from you ! <3  
> x


End file.
